


The Helping Hand

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: Tales of Hell [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Because this is Hell, Comedy, F/F, Gen, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), I Don't Even Know, I really don't wanna to that to myself, I wasn't strong enough to write the sex, If you can you have my respect, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No actual sex, Part Succubus, Semi Angry Charlie Magne, Swearing, Thought this would be funny, characters hear sex, just really close to it having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: Angel gives Charlie advice for Vaggie on handling a certain something.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Tales of Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198694
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a late valentine's day special.
> 
> Yes, I did think this would be a pretty funny idea.
> 
> And Yes, there is no smut in this story all. I was strong enough to do it.
> 
> Anyway so read if you wanna, rated M for language and a lot of not so subtle hints to sex.
> 
> Enjoy the story gals and pals.

Angel automatically realized something felt off in the hotel.

Usually there was this kinda rhythm to the hotel from Angel's point of view, from the times he's here when he ain't sucking dick. Husk would probably be drinking at the front desk or just asleep in general, Vaggie would be a massive sour puss, Charlie would be going around doing her usual stuff being cheerful and shit, Alastor...was Alastor, and Niffty would be cleaning around.

Most of that stuff was the same, but the kicker was Vaggie was out for the day, something about shopping or some other bs, and Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

Angel was on his phone in his room, not really paying attention to any of that.

Rapid knocks came from his door.

"If you wanna come in, come in." Angel said, emphasizing on the second come.

The door slid open, with Niffty hanging on the doorknob.

Angel took out his left earbud and looked at her. "Hey Angel." She said with her usual cheeriness.

"Whatcha want?" He asked.

"Want anything from the grocery store?" She asked.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we get groceries, like less than two days ago?" He wondered.

"Yeah, that's the thing." She said.

...

"Where the fuck is it?!" Angel heard Husker yelling from the kitchen.

"Calm down my dear Husk, we shall get more." He also heard Alastor said.

"It was here last night! Every last bit! But where the hell did it go! My drink's not complete without it!" Husk said.

Angel leaned into the kitchen. "Hey Huskie, you wondering where my sex tape is?" He asked seductively.

"No dipshit, I'm trying to find some ice for my beer!" Husker yelled before showing Angel the freezer. "There were several bags of ice right in there, as cold as Alastor's heart, but now, I don't see them!" Husker yelled.

"Well maybe they became wetter than me and fled." Angel chuckled.

"That's not how ice fucking works!" Husker yelled.

"Now settle down you, let's get logical, now, who was the last person you saw last night?" Alastor wondered.

"Well I saw you last before I woke up." Husker said.

Alastor laughed. "Nonsense! I have no desire to use cold solidify water to ease the joints. In fact, I saw Vagatha last night."

Husker chuckled. "I knew Charls forcing us to get each other's number would've payed off." He said.

"No you didn't." Niffty pointed out.

"Quiet kid." He said.

"Aw and not a free sex hotline?" Angel asked.

"Make one more dick to fuck comment and I'll kick your-"

"I saw Charlie."

The three turned to Niffty. "When exactly Niffty?" Alastor asked petting her head.

"Well, I'm always the first one up, to clean it up for the day. So when the sun was rising up, I had found Charlie, she seemed really...hot." Niffty said.

"In the heat sense of the sexual sense?" Angel gussed.

"I assume the former. Her hair was all damp, her eyes seemed bright red as if she hadn't slept, and she was wearing this tanktop with no pants." Niffty explained.

"Ah I see Niffty, dear old Charlie was simply burning and needed some ice to cool off." Alastor said.

"...But it's Hell, where fire is kind of a selling point, also, she's Lucifer's kid, she doesn't seem like someone to get that kinda warm." Angel said.

"Maybe, but there's a first time for everything!" Alastor said.

"Well I'll give her a talking too." Husker said before Angel grabbed his shoulders.

"Relax Huskie, Charlie will handle me with literally anything. I'm still doing my job, fucking, and doing drugs and guess what, I'm still living here rent free. I'll talk to her about it." He said before he began to walk off.

Husker growled before drinking from his beer. "In the meantime..." Alastor said before tossing Husker's beer into the freezer.

"What was that for!" Husker yelled.

"You wanted it cold." Alastor said before walking off.

Husker grumbled before beginning to walk back to his front desk. He stopped and turned to Niffty. "So you're the one giving me those knitted blankets?" Husker asked.

"Well you're asleep here most days, might as well make you comfy." She smiled before going back to her work.

Husker plugged headphones into his phone and began listening to something as he tended himself to a drink.

...

Angel exited the elevator and began to walk over to Charlie and Vaggie's room. He was never really on this floor, it was usually the other way around where they would come to him, and when Angel would inevitably talk with Charlie about how he's holding up on his redemption nonsense, it would be in her office.

He wasn't really sure what it looked like.

Angel knocked on the door, the door was ajar.

"Charls?" Angel called out.

Angel opened the door. No one was in the room.

He raised an eyebrow. Odd, did she go with Vaggie and no one knew?

"Charls?" Angel called out again, dragging out the name.

He looked out of the patio. She wasn't there. He looked on the bed, not there, the covers were completely off and the mattress was drenching wet.

Angel looked around. "Charlie?" He called out one more time.

Then, a light came from the bathroom.

Angel sighed before walking towards the door and knocking on it.

He heard a girly scream for the room.

Yep. Definitely Charlie.

"Yeah Charlie you alright in there? Haven't seen ya all day." Angel said.

"Y-yeah. Everything's fine." He heard her from the other side.

"You sure? Cause Niffty saw you out and about not wearing your usual gig. In fact you didn't even have pants on." Angel said.

"Shit." He heard her whisper. "Look I just needed ice for a little drink." Charlie said.

"If by little, you mean the entire packs of ice, and the fact that your bed's as wet as the ocean, I'm gonna assume you wanted the bring back the cold side of the dang bed." Angel gussed.

Charlie was silence for a few moments, before coming clean. "I'm in heat!" She spat out.

Oh.

"Heat? Like a succubus?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, it came from my mom's side. I used the ice to have a cold bath, or more of a cold bath since the water was already..." Charlie said trailing off the subject trying to make sense of her having a colder bath than what a cold bath would usually be if she added ice to said cold water.

"Oh well why didn't you say so? Just relief yourself by having a little fun with your girl." Angel asked.

Charlie sighed. "Yeah we don't...do that." Charlie said.

Angel smiled, then bursted out laughing. "Really?! The princess the hell, daugther of Lucifer, is a fucking virgin!" Angel said in between laughter.

"Hey! Sex before marriage is a sin!" Charlie pointed out.

Angel grabbed his ribs because they began to hurt from laughter. "Oh Charlie, you know jackshit don't you? As someone who's done a couple of male succubus's, a part succubus's heat is fucking unbearable at times, sure you can wax your carrot or rub your crack most of the time, but sometimes you get so horny that your body will give off more heat than the sun itself. Sorry toots, you're gonna have to sin in order to fix that up." Angel smiled.

Charlie sighed. "Fine. Me and Vaggie have been talking about it...for a while actually, and better late than never." She said.

"Now what type of sex do you want? Safe or wild?" Angel asked.

"Are you...gonna help?" She asked.

"Well I got a few toys at my disposal, and if you wanna sure that heat of yours is gone, you might gotta go far. So how's about you get out of there, get dressed, and maybe I can get you some of them." He said.

"Fine." She said.

"Be right back." Angel said before walking off.

...

Angel came back with a treasure chest to find Charlie in clothes, clearly uncomfortable, either because of the heat or the sex thing, and he plopped the chest on the bed. "Alright baby if you wanna impress Vags, you gotta start off nice and simple, but you gotta make sure she's wants more." Angel said as he began to unlock the chest.

"Well, how do I do that?" Charlie asked.

Angel opened the chest and a golden light illuminated from it.

Charlie looked inside and gasped. She pulled out a golden button that lit up. "So that's where this went." Charlie said.

"Yeah sometimes Nuggets gets random stuff for the chest." He said before pulling out a bottle of maple syrup. "You don't wanna use this." He said before tossing it away.

Angel pulled out a collar. "You want this?" He asked.

Charlie carefully took it and fiddled with it. "I don't know. Doesn't seem like my kinda thing." She said.

"Hey you're asking the stripper for advice." Angel said before pulling out a fake dildo.

Charlie blushed before coughing uncontrollably. "Sure why not." She said through the coughs.

Angel placed it on the bed. "Anything else you wanna grab?" He asked. "I got beads, cuffs, the works." Angel said.

Charlie closed the chest and slid it under the bed. "Just in case." She said.

"Ah I see, wanna experiment. Now for clothes, got anything rather sexy?" He asked.

Charlie walked over and opened her closet. "Do these count?" She asked.

Angel did a quick glance. "Eh, they seem...basic." He said. "I can get ya something." He said before jogging off.

"Hurry, Vaggie will be back in an hour, and the heat's starting to get back to me." Charlie said.

"No problemo." Angel said.

...

Angel showed Charlie a pair of black laced bra and undies. "What about these? Another stripper pal gave me these, they might be able to somewhat fit." Angel asked.

"Uh, I guess." She said.

"Great all good to go." Angel said. "Train yourself for Vags, watch some videos if you have to. Just be prepared." Angel said.

"Thanks Angel." She said.

Angel high fived Charlie. "You're welcome. Now go get her tiger." He said before walking off. "OH! I almost forgot the lube!" He said.

...

Angel came back down and saw the others doing their usual duties. "So what took ya so long? Talked to Charlie?" Husker asked.

"Yes actually, they were recalling the ice because of some snake venom found in it or some crap, Charlie was just following the order." Angel said.

"Really?" Husker wondered.

"Yeah? Anyone had any of that ice?" He asked.

No one raised their hands. "I mean I did, but it's ineffective to me." Alastor said.

"Great." Angel smiled.

...

About an hour later, Vaggie had returned with shopping bags.

Vaggie passed Husker some wine. "Don't drink." Vaggie said sternly.

"If it ain't mine I ain't drinking." Husker said in a monotone voice.

Vaggie grumbled before she tried to get something she bought for Charlie. She tossed cleaning appliances up in the air, and Niffty caught them all in midair before going straight back to cleaning.

She gave Alastor some venison meat. "Oh dear you shouldn't have." Alastor said.

"Well I did, so take it." She said with a hint of suspicion.

Alastor gladly took the meat before unwrapping.

Vaggie walked away but watched as he summoned a knife, fork, and napkin to lay out onto the table to eat.

Vaggie bumped into Angel. "Sorry shortie, didn't see ya." He smiled.

Vaggie frowned her lips in a pissed off way before pulling out some mail. "I checked your box at the post office." Vaggie said.

"Alright you didn't toss out the creepy fan letters did you?" Angel asked.

"Why the hell would I read those?" She asked.

"Because you never know when there's a legitimately good fantasy in there." Angel said.

"God you're gross." Vaggie said.

"I ain't gross, I'm just in hell." Angel laughed.

"That's not a fucking excuse!" Vaggie suddenly screamed.

"Well we're here for a reason toots, even yourself." Angel said.

Before Vaggie could lunge at him and rip his throat out, Charlie came down. "Hey Vaggie." Charlie said in a rush.

Vaggie turned and suddenly calmed down. "Hey hon, got you something." She said before pulling out a new bowtie that was spotted black and white.

Charlie awed before grabbing it. "Thanks Vaggie." She said.

"Yeah." Vaggie said before noticing Charlie. "You were just taking a hot shower?" Vaggie asked.

"Yes actually. Been a crazy day, the ice we bought was recalled, rushed to the store, filled with crazy people who were really piss, also nearly died trying to get back home, you know, a usual friday in hell." Charlie said.

"Huh, wasn't that bad for me." Vaggie said.

"Well that's life sometimes, anyway, I have a real surprise for you, and I think you're gonna like it." She said hopping up and down like a puppy.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. Come on." She said before grabbing Vaggie's hands and dragging her off.

While Vaggie was in front, Charlie turned to Angel and winked.

Angel gave her finger guns and smiled.

The two left the room and Angel chuckled. "Pour me a nice one Huskie poo, I just helped a partner." Angel said.

Husk raised an eyebrow. "Hm. Impressive." He said before beginning to shake a bottle of wine. "So whatcha do?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much, just helped Charlie deal with her heat by encouraging her to finally bone her bitch." Angel smiled.

Husker suddenly went wide eyed horror at Angel right when he popped the bottle open, and wine spilled out of the bottle. "Huh?" He asked as if he heard a joke.

"Charlie was in heat, part succubus." He said before Husker grabbed Angel by the jacket and shook him back and forth. "ARE YOU FUCKING BRAINLESS!" He yelled.

"What happened?!" Niffty asked sliding into the scene along with Alastor.

"You never, EVER encourage a virgin succubus to have sex!" Husker said.

"You know that because?" Alastor wondered.

Husker groaned. "Does no one here listen to podcasts?" He asked.

"What's a podcast?" Alastor asked.

"Essentially a radio broadcast but digital. This one I listen to is about the lifestyle of a succubus and their advice on random shit." Husker explained, which got a chuckle outta Angel.

"Shut up slut! There was this one episode where they talk about sex with a virgin succubus." Husker said.

"What did they say?" Niffty asked before they felt the entire hotel rock back and forth.

A light from the ceiling fell down and shattered on the ground. "Stuff like that happens." Husker pointed out.

Alastor used his demonic abilities to put the light away. "Those types of girls are not to messed with in bed, they haven't learnt to control their sexual energy, and that leads to fierce, fierce intercourse." Husker said.

"Well...it's Charlie. It can't be that bad." Angel said.

"The daughter of the devil, part succubus, and not only on her heat but has to deal with people like us on a daily basis, you think she'd need a little bit of a way to relief some stress." Husker said. "Now what did you give Charlie for the night?" Husker asked.

Angel went quiet. "My toy chest." Angel said.

...

The four listened to the absolute warzone that was going on inside. Charlie must've been in her demon form with sharp teeth, red eyes, and devil horns because orange lights were illuminating inside, and Vaggie was moaning Spanish that was barely translatable.

"What is Miss Vaggie saying?" Niffty wondered.

"You don't wanna know." Husker said.

"Perhaps it's best if we all..." Alastor said before he was interrupted by a moan from Charlie. "Fuck you like that bitch!" They heard her in a demonic voice.

"Let them have their way." He said, teeth grinning all the way.

Niffty skipped away, Alastor walked off.

Angel chuckled to Husker. "My work here is done." He said before going to his room.

Husker looked at the door again, still hearing the pounding from inside. "She'll fell that in the morning." He said before walking off.

"Oh shit Charlie! Dame más quiero follar más!" He heard Vaggie scream as he sped walk out.

...

After the hotel nearly collapsed on itself from last night, next day, it was all quiet again. Business went on as normal.

Angel was in his room hanging out with Nuggets when Charlie busted through his rooms, as excited as she could be. "Angel it worked! The heat is gone!" She said happily.

"Well congrats." Angel said, legitimately proud of her. "How ya feeling?" Angel asked.

"Differnet, a different feeling of warm inside, the good kind." Charlie said.

"I see, got many locked in sights of her naked right?" Angel asked, which made Charlie chuckle.

Charlie went back outside and dragged his chest inside. "I'd thought you might want this back." He said.

"Why thanks. You are now worthy of my toys, maybe one day you'll get your own." Angel said.

"Maybe sooner, I think Vaggie wants to go again tonight." Charlie said.

"Really? She must've loved it." He said.

"Yeah. Thank you Angel." She said before hugging him.

Angel smiled before he hugged her back with all of his arms. "You're welcome Charls." He chuckled.

Charlie let go. "So...any more advice?" She asked.

Angel sat back down on his bed. "Make sure she gets a turn for dominance." He winked.

...

Husker was coming back from his bathroom when he saw Vaggie, hair all over the place, and her clothes hastily put on, standing by the table.

"Your ass hurts or are you thristy? Don't bother getting pissed off, we all heard you last night." Husker said.

Vaggie looked at Husker. "Anything that can help me with handling sex with a newly sex experience half succubus?" Vaggie asked.

Husker raised an eyebrow at Vaggie. "I know a podcast."

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah that was it.
> 
> If you want more oneshots from me while I'm doing my other main stories, write them in the comments below. Just no smut, please. That's litteraly the only main rule.


End file.
